


Backstage Access

by I_Read_Fanfiction



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bottom Link, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Rhett McLaughlin, Fondling, M/M, Musicians, Other, Smut, open mic night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Read_Fanfiction/pseuds/I_Read_Fanfiction





	Backstage Access

Link’s long black hair flowed in the wind like ocean waves in the night as he walked along the dimly lit sidewalk. His 6 inch lace up leather thigh high boots perfectly complimented his long, slender legs. The deep cut flowing v neck he wore showed off his recently waxed chest, moonlight bounced off the smooth skin. His skin tight black miniskirt began to bunch up in the front from all the walking he was doing. He pulled at the fabric and smoothed it over his crotch. 

_ Why’d I pick today of all the days to start tuckin’ my junk?  _ Link thought to himself. 

Link’s heels clicked on the sidewalk as he rounded a corner. He heard people cheering from a block away. 

_ I hope I’m not too late,  _ he thought. 

He hurried along the sidewalk and finally came upon an outdoor patio where a group of people had gathered around a woman at the mic stand. 

“Thank you all for coming! Up next we have Rhett James!” She said, backing away from the mic stand. 

A tall man with a beard and a guitar stepped in front of the mic. 

_ There he is,  _ thought Link, moving past the crowd up to the front. 

“Good evening, y’all,” Rhett James spoke into the microphone, his deep voice barreling outwards into the silence. “This first songs called Folsom Prison Blues, with my own little spin on it.” 

As he sang, Link was completely enthralled. He knew Rhett James was good, but he never thought he’d be  _ this  _ good. 

After he had played a few songs, Rhett James said his farewell to the crowd and headed back towards the exit. Link pushed his way through the crowd and caught up with the singer at the edge of the street. 

“Hey, really great set tonight,” Link said, pushing his hair behind his ear. 

Rhett James looked Link up and down thoroughly before he licked his lips and replied, “Well aren’t you just a tall glass of water. I’m glad you enjoyed the show, sweetheart.” 

Link blushed and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “You’re much more handsome in person, you know,” he smiled. 

“Thank you,” Rhett James’ eyes were looking at Link’s miniskirt now. He eyed the spot of bare flesh between his boots and the miniskirt. “Say, how’d you like to come over to my place tonight? I can assure you it’ll be worth your while.” He smiled down at Link, as he was considerably taller than him, even though Link was in 6 inch heels. 

“I’d like that very much,” Link replied. 

Rhett James extended his hand to Link and he clasped his hand tightly. Rhett James led Link down the sidewalk to a brown 1992 Ford Bronco. He opened the door and placed his hand on the small of Link’s back as he climbed into the Bronco. Rhett James shut the door and walked to the driver’s side and hopped in. As he pulled away from the curb, Rhett James felt a hand on his upper thigh. He looked down to see Link was practically foaming at the mouth he was so eager to get his hands on his cock. 

Rhett James smiled to himself as he continued driving. “Can’t help yerself, huh, darlin’?” He teased, turning down a quiet street. 

Link smiled and shook his head, “No sir, I just can’t wait.” He grabbed the outline of Rhett James’ manhood and slowly worked his hand back and forth. 

After a few minutes, Rhett James pulled into a driveway. “C’mon, darlin’, let’s take this inside.” 

Rhett James and Link got out of the Bronco and headed inside the modern looking house. Rhett James pulled Link closer to him as he led him down the hallway. They turned into the last door on the right. Rhett James led Link to his California King bed. He laid down on his  back and Link climbed on top of him, straddling the taller man. Link moved his hips in a circular motion as he breathed along Rhett James’ neck. 

“I want you inside me,” Link whispered into his ear. 

“Don’t gotta tell me twice,” Rhett James whispered back. 

Link hiked up his mini skirt, revealing his tiny black thong. 

“Good lord,” Rhett James groaned, his hands grabbing and squeezing at Link’s tight little ass. He then unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. 

Link slid his thong to the side and slowly slid the cock into himself. 

He breathed in sharply through his teeth, “Fuck.” 

Rhett James slid his hand up Link’s back and grabbed a fistful of his hair. “Start bouncing, darlin’,” He said through clenched teeth. 

Link winced and nodded his head and he began bouncing. Rhett James’ hips bucked and twitch, feeling the orgasm slowly rise inside of his body. 

He grabbed Link and flipped their bodies so Link was now the one on his back. Rhett James moaned with each thrust inside Link, his cock twitching with his every move. 

Link leaned his head back and pushed his hair out of his face. 

Rhett James grabbed Link once again and pushed him into the doggie-style position. He pounded Link’s ass until he felt the orgasm within him growing stronger. 

“You gon let me cum in your ass?” He asked, pulling even harder at Link’s hair. 

Link was overcome with a feeling of sweet ecstasy and it was all he could do to nod his head. 

Rhett James came with a low groan, wiping sweat from his brow. Link slumped forward onto the pillows in front of him as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Wow, that was amazing,” Link said between breaths. 

Rhett James scoffed, “I’ll say, you done wore me out!” He smiled as he kissed Link on the lips softly. 

“Say, how’d you like to come on tour with me,” Rhett James asked, propping himself up on his elbow. “I could sure use some company.” 

“I’d love to,” said Link. 

 


End file.
